


Remind Me

by Passionpire88



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, mentions of Finchel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: A weird take on Rachel's endgame.





	Remind Me

His skin is darker than Finn’s. His hair is black but his eyes are the same puppy brown. His voice is feather soft against your skin. Brody was Finn’s opposite. A man of the theater made entirely of muscle. But Bruno...Bruno is soft and gentle. 

Bruno is a quarterback type. His voice isn't as grand as yours. Then again...that's a tall order. He plays an acoustic guitar and together your voices are like an independent coffeeshop. Wholesome and sweet. Just like his lips on yours. 

He's more thoughtful than Finn. He remembers your birthday and knows how to dress up. When he visits the loft, he cooks dinner and there are yellow daffodils in a vase you forgot Kurt bought at a flea market. 

Kurt likes him. Bruno bought him an expensive blazer for Christmas and now Kurt is gunning for him to propose to you. Which makes you smile and roll your eyes. 

“Rachel?” He brings you out of your thoughts with his beautiful eyes studying you. 

“Yes?” 

“Did you hear what I said?” 

You blush and smile sheepishly. “I'm sorry, Bruno. I was lost in an inner monologue.” 

“Another?” 

“Well yes...I am an actress.” 

“When is the book deal happening?” 

You giggle. “You'll be the first one to know when I do.” 

Bruno kisses you and he doesn't feel like Finn. He feels like Bruno.


End file.
